Angel Beats After Story : Yusa
by iBunnie
Summary: About a girl we all don't notice throughout the series as much, still stuck in the afterlife with Otonashi. Will she make it to Heaven?


Angel Beats

Kanade refuses on staying in this world that's called Afterlife school. No one knows who created it, and why, but it serves as a sort of second life for teenagers whose lives were filled with despair and pain. She has but one thing to tell Otonashi and that is, thank you. The reason why Kanade got their and wants to tell Otonashi thank you is that he died in a train accident but offered his heart to someone in need and Kanade is that someone. Once she says those two words she disappears forever in a beautiful place. Still at the Afterlife school Otonashi and Kanade are not ready to say their goodbyes but Kanade is ready to vanish from Afterlife school that keeps her from going to Heaven.

Otonashi: Don't leave me Kanade. Don't say those two words

Kanade: I'm sorry but this is the only way I can go on with my life. Otonashi, these times have been fun and I'm glad I can finally see someone every day and say that I have not only a friend but a lover. Otonashi, thank-

Otonashi: No, don't Kanade!

Kanade: You.

(Kanade is hugged by Otonashi which then she disappears he finds himself hugging nothing. One day has passed after everyone has disappeared and Otonashi finds himself with NPC's. He is not allowed to talk to NPC's. If he dies he comes back to life in the Afterlife school nurses office. Otonashi finds himself walking around the school looking for a new purpose, not wanting to disappear though.)

Otonashi: Surrounded by people with no one to talk to.

Yusa: Otonashi...

Otonashi: Yusa you're still here? I thought you disappeared with Miyuki and Masami.

Yusa: No, unfortunately I still dont know what happened to me before I got here. More importantly, you did not go to Heaven with Kanade?

(Otonashi looks down)

Yusa: I see, I'm sorry. Kanade was never a friend to me but I saw how she acted every day. Like a lonely squirrel waiting for someone to feed her acorns every day.

Otonoashi: No, that is not how she acted

Yusa: Is that so?

Otonashi: Positive.

Yusa: Well, having to observe her every time I've been here she has always been an independent, well organized and caring student. I wonder what could've gone wrong with her real life that made her come to Afterlife.

(Otonashi and Yusa go to get juice at the machine)

Yusa: So what do you plan to do now?

Otonashi: I don't know maybe wait for the next set of people to come and invite them to the SSS.

Yusa: You don't want to leave Afterlife and go join Kanade in Heaven?

Otonashi: I do but... I don't want to leave. What about you?

Yusa: Of course, I want to leave but I just need a way how.

Otonash: Let's go find it!

Yusa: Find what?

Otonashi: The reason why you appeared in Afterlife. There has got to be a reason to why you're here. Let's see, the way I found my reason was by sleeping in the nurse's office because I got killed so many times by Noda.

Yusa: So what you're trying to explain is that you need to kill me a whole lot so I can regain my memories?

Otonashi: Exactly!

Yusa: Okay I'll do it but only because I get to get my memories back, let's head to the baseball field.

(Yusa and Otonashi toss away their juice as they head to the baseball field)

Otonashi: Now, I don't know if I can hurt a girl but I'm going to try my best to kill you.

Yusa: Please do.

(Otonashi charged at Yusa with a knife but right before he stabs her she dodges and takes out a baseball bat)

Otonashi: Where'd you get the bat from!?

(Two hours have passed and Otonashi wakes on the baseball field. Yusa gives him a bottle of water.)

Yusa: Sorry I forgot our plan.

Otonashi: How do you forget something that involves death and you?

Yusa: My mistake I'm used to self-defense because Yuri taught me that.

Otonashi: Yuri did?

Yusa: Yeah although all I did was analyze what Angel (Kanade) was doing she helped me out in fighting skills just in case I get in an accident.

Otonashi: Wow so Yuri really cared about everyone.

Yusa: Yes she was really nice like my sister.

(Yusa opened her eyes really wide almost trying to remember stuff that had happened in her past life.)

Yui: Yusa, Yusa, Yusa!

Yusa: Onee? What am I doing here? Where am I?

Yui: Come on your ready to begin your first day of High School. Lets get going.

Yusa: Huh... Okay let's get going

(Yusa and her sister, Yui, walk to school, Yusa being a freshman and her sister as a senior.)

Yui: Man its hot outside!

Yusa: Yeah

(Two men come out of nowhere grabbing Yui by the arm)

Yusa: Onee!

First Guy: Quiet, today you're coming with us

Yui: No please don't hurt my little sister but take me instead

Yusa: No!

(One man grabs a gun out of his pocket)

First Guy: Shush it!

(One of the guy shoots without thinking and the bullet strikes Yusa)

Second Guy: Oh shoot, why did you do that? Let's get outta here!

(Both men ran off to their car)

Yui: Why did this happen?

Yusa: It's alright onee, please live on without me even though I wasnt able to go to High School with you, I know since mom and dad died our lives have been hard especially for you. Now that my death is near please-

(Yusa coughs up blood and she says her final words)

Yusa: Live your life and don't forget about me.

Yui: You were the only reason why I still kept living.

Yusa having remembered her life how it was before was depressed, sad, and lonely. She has been asleep for two days having remembered all that in the Afterlife school while Otonashi was watching her sighing as he was thinking of Kanade. Yusa finally woke up having a blank face as always. No tears, no smile, Yusa was still Yusa.

Otonashi: What happened? All of a sudden you just passed out, are you okay?

Yusa: Yeah I'm okay but Otonashi when you remembered your past you fell asleep for how many days?

Otonashi: For about a week. You remembered your past in that short time?

Yusa: Yeah, I found my purpose and I know I can fulfill it. I wonder why i remembered it now and not when I first arrived here.

Otonashi: Thats because, you made so many friends you forgot about the despair in your past life, here in this world you can forget everything because of how so many joyous people are here.

Yusa: Thank you Otonashi. I guess this is where we part

(Yusa smiles and waves bye as she disappears)

Otonashi: No problem! Have fun in Heaven.

Yusa: Onee, I have a lot to tell you about Afterlife school, NPC's, and this girl named Kanade. But I wonder how Otonashi will be from now on.

Otonashi: All alone with the NPC's I guess. Well I guess I better-

Kuroki: Hey! Is anyone here? Man where am I? I just woke up from what seems like a month's nap.

Otonashi: Yo! I would like to introduce you to Afterlife school.

Kuroki: Afterlife?

Otonashi stays in Afterlife fulfilling the duties that Yuri did. Everyone in the SSS continue to watch him, as for Kanade she stays right beside him like a angel. As for Yusa she is with her sister laughing, smiling, and having fun in Heaven.


End file.
